Comicbooks, Alien Crooks and Things Like Chemistry
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Comic books, Space Alien Crooks, and Things Like Ranger Chemistry" is a one-shot requested by Whispering Ranger featuring the unique pairing of Dustin-Tommy with Dr. O being the submissive one... I guess it could be a lemon... YAOI. crack fic!


The Once a Ranger mission had produced an odd series of consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did SPD, Mystic Force, and Wild Force would not exist. And Ninja Storm would have been multiple seasons long. This is not beta-ed so I apologize for any typos.

This is for you _Whispering Ranger!!_

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

The Once a Ranger mission had produced an odd series of consequences. Tori, the most diligent of the three Wind Rangers had regained her Ranger Powers despite Dustin being the only one remaining at the academy. Shane had his competitions and Tori had her surf shop. Dustin worked at Storm Chargers, but was on the path oddly enough to becoming the next head of the Wind Ninja Academy.

Dustin's childhood obsession with Power Rangers (comics) could not have produced more comical events.

Kira Ford and Tori Hanson had decided to have a girl's day out after their stress filled week of Ranger Duties. They were happy to serve the world again, but it was much more exhausting than either of them could recall. Their last stop on the tour of feminine mayhem was Ninja Ops.

It had been a while since the Blue Wind Ranger had been there since she had opened her own Surf Shop (since Storm Chargers didn't really cater to that type of cliental) and did lessons. She knew Kira had a slight crush on Dustin and that the Yellow Dino Ranger also wanted to see the infamous Ninja Ops.

The journey was no easy as Kira could not Ninja Streak.

When they finally got there (after lots of effort on Kira's part, Tori was used to it), they came upon an empty building. While the Rangers were inactive now, it was still utilized by the Academy by the Head of the Ninja Academy and the former Rangers.

When Tori found no one, the pair continued to roam around the place in hopes of finding the Yellow Wind Ranger.

When the two were about to give up Tori had a brilliant idea.

"Tori, this was fun and all, but why are we on a wild goose chase?"

"To find Dustin of course!" Tori cheered causing a slight blush to creep across Kira's face.

"And why would we do that?"

"Don't play stupid. Only Pink Rangers can do that."

"And you would know how exactly?" came a voice from behind the two.

Tori spun around, as did Kira, and attempted to attack the intruders.

"Relax. We're Rangers… well were… Ninjetti too" the second stranger stated.

"I'm Kimberly the original Pink Ranger. I had the powers of the Pterodactyl, Firebird, and Crane. The Crane is where I got my ninja powers from."

"And I'm her successor Kat. I held the Crane Powers as well as those of Zeo Ranger 1 Pink and the powers of Wind Chaser, the Pink Turbo Powers."

"And you two are trespassing without a Wind Academy escort why?"

"A cute blonde brought us by a few moments ago. It was already cleared by someone named Cam."

"Hunter" mumbled Tori.

"So what brings you to the Wind Academy?"

"A former friend of ours…" Kimberly began.

"…And an ex-boyfriend to both of us has disappeared. Another former Ranger friend of ours traced him to here. He contacted Cam who had the cute blonde friend of yours escort us here."

"Wait your not talking about Doctor O?"

"He's a Doctor?" asked Kat.

"He's a teacher Kat. We discussed this already. Reefside. Dinothunder Rangers."

"Oh yeah."

"Well we are looking for our friend Dustin and haven't found any one here yet. We've checked everywhere. This is the last door" Kira began.

"Lets just get this Ranger Hunt over with" Kim said bursting through door.

She froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Kim what's wrong?" Kat asked before she moved closer and saw what caused the Pink Ranger to freeze.

"Kim, Kat, what's wrong?" asked Tori as the final two Rangers took a closer look.

In the room there was quite the scene.

The room they were peering into was the personal chambers of the Head of the Wind Academy. And on the bed lay "Christmas Ranger" himself with the Yellow Wind Ranger, and current Head of the Wind Academy.

"Um hi guys" Dustin manage to slip out before ninja streaking out of there to escape from the eyes of the four females, especially the Yaoi Queen herself, Tori.

"Tommy you have a lot of explaining to do" said a very frustrated Kat.

"It does explain a lot though" Kim chimed in.

"Um Doctor O can you cover yourself?" Kira asked.

"Embarassed are we Tommy?" teased Kim.

"No. Right now I'm more sexually frustrated."

Tori fainted.

"What's with her?" Kat asked Kira.

"She likes Yaoi."

"What good Ranger doesn't?" Kat continued causing the two Ptera powered Rangers to sweat drop.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed. That and I need to find Dustin. You guys were interrupting a very good ass pounding."

Kim and Kira had enough and ran out of the room.

"Tommy, he's pretty cute."

"I know."

"Never pictured you as a bottom. Gay, yes. A bottom, never."

"WHAT!!" screamed a shocked Tommy.

"The hair. Your relations with Kim and myself."

"So your obsession with Yaoi is going to override the Pink Rangers gossip instincts?"

"TOMMY" she shrieked punching him on the arm.

Tommy remained silent.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"Huh?"

"Kim was a valley girl at one time. And Kira has a big voice literally. Dino Powers or not."

"Great… just what I needed."

"Well it doesn't help he's about the age of your students either."

"Thanks for reminding me."

Tori woke up and was confused.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered Dustin was plowing Tommy."

Tommy became crimson and Kat smiled.

"Come now Tori. I have some people you will love to meet."

"Who?"

"The Ranger Yaoi Federation!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"What are you waiting for? Let's get going" Tori said dragging Kat out of the room.

After a few moments Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts. Despite all of the distractions and embarrassment, he was still incredibly turned on. He was rock hard despite being expose naked as a jay bird to both of his former girlfriends, a former student, and his partner's best friend.

"Are they gone yet?"

"I thought you left Dusty."

"Only you get to see my 'Pole of Pleasure' Christmas Ranger."

"Not you too!" moaned Tommy.

"Well you are Green, White, and Red with a splash of Black."

"Because I have been a very naughty boy this year."

"Yes you have indeed. Maybe you need to be re-educated."

"I am always up to learn something new" said Tommy as Dustin joined him on the bed for some light foreplay.

"So Dusty how did you pull that off? I saw you Ninja streak out of here."

"A doppleganger of course. Didn't you have that in any of your footage?"

Tommy blushed.

"Well you see…"

"You are a pervert aren't you?" Dustin said nuzzling Tommy's unshaven face.

"Well…um…"

"All footage deemed appropriate featuring me consisted of group battles?"

"Yeah…"

"You focused on your favorite parts of my anatomy didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged" Tommy said as he nipped at Dustin's nipples.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You have a nice butt?"

Dustin glared.

"Your incredibly ripped body?" Tommy replied in a slightly questioning tone.

"You're getting warmer."

"You're piercing eyes?"

"Hurry up Doctor O. I think it is time for us to get this show on the road. I have a class in 45."

"Fine! It was your enormously large and thick dick that was barely concealed by your Ranger Suit!"

"Now was that so hard?" purred Dustin as he brushed his hand against Tommy's no throbbing penis.

"Nope! Because you're my plow boy" said Tommy in a sing songy voice.

"Stop with the farming jokes. I may have the Power of Earth, but you don't have to reference it all the time when we make love."

"It's sex Dustin."

"Call what you want, but we're more than fuck buddies."

"I know that."

"So can we get this show on the road. I have a really bad case of blue balls if you haven't noticed."

"Anything for you Christmas."

"Get plowing. You may hate being my Plow Boy, buwt I'm the bottom. I get plowed. You do all the plowing. So get on with the fucking."

"Anything for you Tommy" Dustin said as he forced himself into Tommy. Said 'Christmas Ranger' let out a loud moan as Dustin quickened his pace. Sweat was dripping down both Former Rangers well chisled chests.

"Hurry up! Now if I don't get off right now I will fuck you myself."

"You're my hunky, older, submissive bottom. I doubt that would happen. You would still be too horny to do anything. You are always a quivering pile of mush when you see me naked!" Dustin arrogantly cried out.

"uh oh uh oh uh oh ah oh ah ah ah ahhhhhhhhhhh" Tommy cried out in pleasure as Dustin pumped in and out in a fury.

"I'm so close Dusty. Quicker…. Harder…. You make me so hot. Come on a little bit harder…. Ohhhhhhhhh that's the spot. Come on Yellow Ranger! Prove that you're a man."

"I'll prove it now" Dustin replied pumping in and out of Tommy even faster… so fast it seemed like he was beginning to use his Ninja streaking powers. Tommy was definitely turning into a pile of mush.

"You're my man. No matter what any one says, only real men wear Yellow."

"Damn straight!" Dustin said with a straight face, causing Tommy to burst out in a fit of giggles as Dustin continued plowing him.

"Who's my bitch?" asked Dustin.

"I'm your bitch!" cheered Tommy. Dustin's movements were too much for Tommy. He was getting closer and closer to cumming. Dustin was getting more and more into it as the walls of Tommy's ass closed in tighter and tighter around his penis.

"Tori and Kat's Yaoi senses should be kicking in any second now."

"Sure thing. How's this?" Tommy said clenching his ass, sending Dustin over the edge. Dustin cummed right in Tommy's bubble butt. He do so with so much volume and force that it was dribbling out quickly and pooling out on to the sheets.

Dustin took control of pumping Tommy's penis as Tommy was washed over in wave after wave of euphoria.

Soon enough Tommy came all over his chest. Dustin went in and scooped a bit of Tommy's milky seed on a finger and licked it off said digit.

"That was great dude."

Moans of pleasure were all Dustin received.

Dustin took it all in. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He didn't like to (and wouldn't) brag. But who else could say (besides Pink Rangers) that they had slept with the infamous 'Christmas Ranger,' Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver.

Dustin was snapped out of his thoughts by Tommy's snoring.

'Might as well get some shut eye before the Fan girls come back."

**X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed that bit of smut requested by _Whispering Ranger._ I know Dustin as the Top and Tommy as the Bottom is weird, but so is the pairing. Review please! I hope it wasn't too dirty!

The title is a play on Relient K's___Chap Stick, Chapped Lips, And Things Like Chemistry_. A group that my unofficial beta and myself love to pieces. They are awesome with making plays on words in their lyrics.

Check out also the latest chapter of _Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles_

-Griffin


End file.
